SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie)
750px thumb SpongeBob Schwammkopf ist eine von Nickelodeon produzierte Zeichentrickserie. Tief unten im pazifischen Ozean, in der Stadt Bikini Bottom, lebt eigentlich ein quadratischer gelber Schwamm namens SpongeBob Schwammkopf. SpongeBob wohnt zusammen mit seiner miauenden Haustierschnecke Gary in einer Zwei-Zimmer Ananas, liebt seinen Job als Koch im Fast-Food-Lokal „Krosse Krabbe“ und hat ein absolutes Talent dafür ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten – ohne es wirklich darauf anzulegen. Wenn er also nicht gerade Krabbenburger brät oder seinem nörgelndem Nachbarn Thaddäus Tentacles auf die Nerven geht, steckt SpongeBob meistens zusammen mit seinem besten Seestern Freund Patrick oder seiner Freundin, dem Nervenkitzel suchenden, Unterwasser lebendem Eichhörnchen Sandy, mitten in einem schrägen Abenteuer. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere Episoden Staffel-Auflistung Legende >K< = Kurzepisode >S< = Special >TV< = TV-Movie >X< = noch nicht in Free-TV ausgestrahlt >KDT< = noch kein Deutscher Titel 1. Staffel 1. Aushilfe gesucht/'Meeresbodenpflege >K<'/Experten 2. Seifenblasen/Der Riss in der Hose 3. Quallenfischer/Plankton! 4. Freunde und Nachbarn/Prüfungsangst 5. Pizza-Heimservice/Heimat, süße Ananas 6. Superhelden im Ruhestand/Gedächtnisverlust 7. Die Aufsichtsperson/Disco-Quallen 8. Sandys Rakete/Quietschende Schuhe 9. Zurück zur Natur/Im Gegenteil 10. Kulturschock/F.U.N. 11. Aufgeblasen/Die Wachsfigur 12. Tanz' den Schwamm/Mitarbeiter des Monats 13. Das große Gruseln/Zur Schnecke gemacht 14. Die Zeitmaschine/Karatefieber 15. Nur geträumt/Der Blubber 16. Das Valentinsgeschenk/Ein kleines Stück Papier 17. Die Schatzsuche/Bus verpasst 18. Texas/Energisch 19. Aprilscherze/Ein göttlicher Burger 20. Am Haken/Rückkehr der Superhelden 2. Staffel 21. Hey, dein Schuh ist offen/Der Stellvertreter 22. Mundgeruch/Die Kuschel-Krabbe 23. Dick, rosa und dumm/Bernhard Blase 24. Die Kuchenbombe/Der Doppelgänger 25. Wurmi/Eine gute Idee 26. Omas Liebling/Das Tentakel-Paradies 27. Bis zur Erschöpfung/Ganoven 28. Weihnachten unter Wasser >S< 29. Ein harter Winter/Allein gelassen 30. Der Schrecken der Straße/Der Fan 31. Heldenhafte Urlaubsvertreter/Eichhörnchen-Witze 32. Zu Wasser und zu Land/Rauchende Erdnüsse 33. Geisterfahrer/Die Wanne ist voll 34. Willkommen im Abfalleimer/Punkt, Punkt, Komma, Strich... 35. Die Geheimschachtel/Hör' mal, wer da spielt 36. Nachtschicht/Krosse Liebe 37. Der Aufsatz/Einer ist immer der dumme 38. Unaussprechlich/Das Meisterwerk 39. Jäger und Gejagte/Der große Tag 40. Thaddäus streikt/Sandy, SpongeBob und der Wurm 3. Staffel 41. Chef werden ist nicht schwer.../Bademeister SpongeBob 42. Club SpongeBob/Der Seepferdepflüsterer 43. Nur einen Bissen/Der Schlägertyp 44. Besuch vom Gesundheitsamt/Der Film im Kopf 45. Der Schrumpf-Tag/Gefängnisstrafe 46. Die Schneeballschlacht/Trödel 47. Der Fernsehstar/Schonungslos ausgenutzt 48. Harte Jungs/Der stinkreiche Schnösel 49. Roboter Krabs/Eltern werden ist nicht schwer 50. Anstreicher/Das Ausbildungsvideo 51. SpongeBobs Hausparty 52. Verkaufsgenies/Blaubarschbube rebelliert 53. Der neue Mitschüler/Moby Muschel 54. SpongeBob in der Steinzeit 55. Das große Schneckenrennen/Einmal wieder jung sein 56. Geizig bleibt geizig/Unfallschäden 57. Sommeranfang/Helden beim Zelten 58. Namenlos/Planktons Verwandtschaft 59. Der fliegende Schwamm 60. Der Quatschtüten-Würger/Die Geister von Bikini Bottom 4. Staffel 61. Die Angst vor dem Krabbenburger/Harte Schale, weicher Kern 62. Die verlorene Matratze/Krabs gegen Plankton 63. Haben Sie diese Schnecke gesehen? 64. Der Geschicklichkeitskran/Gute Nachbarn 65. Ausverkauf/Kaputt gelacht 66. Der edle Ritter 67. Wo die Liebe hinfällt/Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube: Der Film 68. Patrick Schlaukopf/Thaddäus Tentakelkopf 69. Dem Hotelier ist nichts zu schwer/Mrs. Puff, Sie sind gefeuert 70. Schimpansen Ahoi/Geisterstunde 71. Der Sechzehnte Geburtstag/Der König des Karate 72. Alles, was glitzert/Wünsch dir was 73. Ein neues Leben/Schneckenwahnsinn 74. Zwangsurlaub/Perückenpanik 75. Die fanthaddäustische Reise/Patricia 76. Das Ding/Hokuspokus 77. Eine Träne im Schlagloch/Königlicher Quatsch 78. Wilde Jungs/Beste Fr-einde 79. Der Quallenfischernetzdieb/Mini-Thaddäus 80. Der allerschönste Tag/Gummilein 5. Staffel 81. Freund oder Verräter? 82. Das Nachtlicht/Der allererste Burgerbrater 83. Aufstehen/Warten/Juckreiz 84. Spionagekumpel/Boots-Weisheiten/Was geht Sie das an! 85. Krosses neues Heim/Krabs auf Eis 86. Bist du bereit?/Schöner neuer Abfalleimer 87. Burgina/Ein ganz neuer Tintenfisch 88. Geld quatscht mit der Welt/SpongeBob gegen den Burger-Aparillo/So ein Krampf 89. Der Krosse Schwamm/Ein Song für Patrick 90. Ein Floh im Fell/Donut der Schande/Der Schmutzfleck 91. Das Gaga-Gas/Le große Tausch 92. SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer 93. Foto-Tag / Patrick zahlt nicht/Cousin des Grauens 94. Lügen haben blaue Augen/SpongeBob gegen Meerjungfraumann 95. Auf in den Sommerknast/Fressen oder gefressen werden 96. Die Pest von Wildwest 97. 20.000 Burger unter dem Meer/Die Schlacht von Bikini Bottom 98. WasBob WoKopf? - SpongeBob verzweifelt gesucht 99. Fluch der Schönheit/Die SteinBobs 100. Burger braten verboten/Stanley S. SquarePants 6. Staffel 101. Krabbenburger Blues/Schicker wohnen 102. Das Bootskundemuseum/Ohne einen Penny 103. Spongikus/Sinfonie in Arzt-Dur 104. Normal ist das nicht/Verschwunden 105. Der Splitter/Flötentöne 106. Leben wie Larry/Sonnengebleicht 107. Thaddäus, der Riese/Eine Nase für Patrick 108. SpongeBob ermittelt/Planktons Stammkunde 109. Bootsbrüder/Schlagzeilenschinder 110. Die Pyjama-Party/Der glänzende Gary 111. Die Welle zurück 112. Neureich/Chorknaben 113. Die Krossen Knochenbrecher/Die Karte 114. Liebe Wikinger/Toiletten-Pause 115. Piratenopa/Die Kopffüßler-Loge 116. Besuch von Thaddäus/Quadrathose oder nicht sein 117. Imitatoren/Professor Thaddäus 118. Wurmwelpen/Schrottroboter 119. Chef vom Dienst/Überbucht 120. Der hutlose Patrick/Spielzeuggeschäft des Grauens 7. Staffel 121. Sandburgen/Die Schale >X< 122. Abfalleimer DeLuxe Maxi/Einzeller Jubiläum >X< 123+124. Eiskalt entwischt 125. Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns >KDT< 126. Neptune's Party >KDT< 127. Tentacle-Vision/I Heart Dancing >KDT< 128. Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer >KDT< 129. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy/The Inside Job >KDT< 130. Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge >KDT< 131. Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary >KDT< 132. Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Krabs >KDT< 133. The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Squidward in Clarinetland >KDT< 134. Rettet die Quallenfelder >X< 135. Früher war Früher früher/Der Böse-Jungs-Club für Superschurken 136. A Day Without Tears/Summer Job >KDT< 136. ???/Ferien Job 137. One Coarse Meal/Gary in Love >KDT< 138. The Play's The Thing/Rodeo Daze >KDT< Filme *Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film Spiele *SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom Kategorie:Show